


a notice of sorts

by comelycockscomb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comelycockscomb/pseuds/comelycockscomb
Summary: Thank you for reading! A fic should be up on Sunday! Come say hi on my tumblr! It’s under the same name as this account :)





	a notice of sorts

The MCU has been apart of my life for five years. I vividly remember sitting in the theater for  _ The Winter Soldier _ , soon after its release, gasping as the fearsome Hydra soldier was revealed to be Bucky Barnes (even though I didn’t really know who that was, seeing as CA:TWS was my first marvel movie). I had watched few action movies in the past that had such incredible choreography and rhythm to them. Seeing Steve’s tenacity, Natasha’s cunning and Sam’s loyalty led me to realize there’s more to action than gratuitous violence and catchy one-liners. It’s safe to say that this movie pulled me in, willingly, to the amazing world of marvel. 

After that, I watched movie after movie, falling in love with the Avengers. Crying with them, laughing with them, grinning when they kissed their love interest (and when they were onscreen with the one  _ I  _ shipped them with). I spent five years loving these colorful people, their movies, their actors and every blessed interview where they’d act a fool. As I grew, they grew: in strength, in valiance, in honor. I loved the way they made me feel like I could be the hero, whether that be the ingenious Iron Man or the courageous Captain America. I loved the movies, I loved the trailers, I loved the DVD’s you could buy in Target, showing a story well-told. I loved it. I loved all of it.

And then Endgame happened. Gone were those characters I related to, felt for, and loved. Steve Rogers left the man he fought for so fiercely without the blink of an eye. The reduction of Thor to a joke stung like a wasp. And Clint, through all his previous faults, managed to make me sick with the outcomes of his sorrow. Natasha and Tony dead, after fighting, after struggling, tossed in the trash for a depressing dynamic. Not to mention the countless other tragedies other characters had to and will continue to face as time progresses. Peter has been outed. Loki has lost all of the character development we loved him for. The Guardians lost their Gamora, and must start anew with a woman who’s only similarities lie in face and name. The MCU has been shattered. 

But not for nothing. We have leading women, confirmed LGBTQ+ characters, and diversity. And as a lesbian of color, I’m estatic. Characters left on the back burner at Marvel Studios are now being thrust into the light in new and defining ways. I’m happy. I’m really, really happy. But I’m also disheartened. The original six have little time left (if any) in the MCU. Natasha and Thor are the only ones confirmed to be in phase four. My heroes have up and left me. And I’m not here for it.

So instead of crying over Anthony Edward Stark again, or sadly stroking a Natasha Romanoff icons post, I’m going to write. Stories with the six I love, the characters that showed me what it means to be a hero. I will write them in different situations, with different admirations, showing that a story can be written without tarnishing a character’s entire identity or ending their life. I will write, not only as a fuck you to the Russo’s and the Marvel overlords, but also as an outlet to let my darlings shine, one last time. If you’ll excuse my vernacular, and the rhythm of my words (I promise y’all, it can only get more chaotic from here), I’d be honored if you’d join me on my reconfiguration of the Marvel Cinematic Universe!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! A fic should be up on Sunday! Come say hi on my tumblr! It’s under the same name as this account :)


End file.
